


Miscreant - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1499]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky, Tim, Abby, and Jimmy run into trouble when they land in Portugal.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1499]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Miscreant - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/08/2003 for the word [miscreant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/08/miscreant).
> 
> miscreant[ mis-kree-uh nt ]  
> adjective  
> depraved, villainous, or base.  
> Archaic. holding a false or unorthodox religious belief; heretical.  
> noun  
> a vicious or depraved person; villain.  
> Archaic. a heretic or infidel.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940), [Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449), [Grandee - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133721), [Piebald - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275687), [Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309829), [Brobdingnagian - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415447), [Circumspect - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441142), [Umbrage - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539947), [Outré - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579853), [ Contemporaneous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659884), [Disparate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722458), and [Lugubrious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768802).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

McGee stretched his legs as he finally got off the aircraft. He looked around at the airport. Aside from most of the signs being in Portuguese, it didn’t look that much different from an American airport. Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby stopped besides McGee as they all tried to get their bearings. 

“Where to?” Tim asked.

“Follow the signs for saida,” Ducky murmured. “They should lead the way out of the airport.”

“And then what?” Abby bounced excitedly. She was surprised that she actually got to come on this trip, she’d been fully expecting something last minute to come up that forced her to stay behind.

“We’ll rent a car on our way out and head to our accommodations.”

Abby nodded and they all followed the saida signs. About the time they made it to the rental car counter, a miscreant dashed through them taking one of their bags with him. 

“Hey!” Abby shouted as McGee and Jimmy gave chase, but they were too slow and he escaped. 

“Was there anything valuable in there?” Ducky murmured when Tim and Jimmy returned.

“Only my computer,” McGee snorted in disgust. This trip was already getting off to a good start. 

“That’s going to make it difficult for you to investigate.”

“Yeah. I’m guessing someone knows we’re here and doesn’t want us to find Bishop.”

“Gibbs doesn’t believe in coincidences.” Abby nodded sagely.

“Is it safe to make a police report?” Tim asked.

Ducky looked around and shook his head. “Let’s rent a car and go to the hotel. I’ll reach out to my contacts from there.”

“What can they do?”

“You’d be surprised.” Ducky clapped his hands and gestured for everyone to get a move on. 

Ducky took charge of renting an automobile at the airport. He would be the one to drive it as he was the only one with experience driving on the other side of the road. Even more concerning, though, was the number of men in black suits enclosing on them.

“Go wait for me by the curb,” Ducky ordered quietly, trying not to draw more attention to them.

Abby started to protest, but McGee saw what Ducky was concerned about and clapped his hand over Abby’s mouth as he quickly dragged her out of the airport. Jimmy’s eyes grew wide as he noticed the agents and he quickly scurried after Abby and Tim.

It wasn’t very long before Ducky joined them with the car, but they weren’t home free. Ducky barely made it to pick the other three up before the agents got to them. Ducky pressed his foot on the gas and high tailed it out of there, for once taking a page out of Gibbs’ driving manual instead of sticking to his normal snail pace behind the wheel.

“Is the hotel even going to be safe?” Jimmy’s voice trembled slightly. None of them had expected to be walking into a trap where the enemy knew more about them then they did about the enemy.

“No. Which is why we’re not going there,” Ducky pointed out as he took the next freeway exit. He’d spotted a tail following them and while he didn’t know these streets well, he was pretty sure he could throw the people following them off his trail relatively easily.

“Are you and Jimmy even going to be able to go to the conference?” Abby mused as she watched the countryside pass by. 

“Probably not at this rate. Someone really doesn’t want us to find Bishop.”

“Do you think Madam Director is behind this?” Abby posed thoughtfully.

“No. Jenny would have been more direct and just prohibited us from going. She’s not the kind for sneak attacks like this.”

“Then who is behind this?” McGee wanted to know.

“I don’t know. I’m hoping my contacts will have more information, but we have to get somewhere secure before I can contact them.”

“How will we know if it’s secure?”

“There are protocols we’ll follow.”

“What?” Tim protested.

“Didn’t you know Ducky was a spy?” Abby grinned at McGee’s shocked expression.

“Really?”

“That’s classified,” Ducky announced.

Tim chuckled. “Good one, Ducky.” When no one else laughed with him, McGee looked around in shock. “Seriously?”

Silence met Tim’s question.

“Is this what the prophecy meant about the knowledge the wise man would bring to the table?” Tim couldn’t help asking. He still couldn’t believe that Ducky had actually been a spy.

“We don’t know what we’re up against here. We need more information.” Ducky suggested.

“Abby’s on it!” Abby pulled out her computer and immediately started typing. Unfortunately, it was hard to do much digging with no internet connection and Abby frowned. They hadn’t even had a chance to get phones setup on the network here, so it wasn’t like she could just switch on a hotspot like she normally would.

“I feel like we’re exceedingly unprepared for this trip,” Abby murmured, only now realizing how much trouble they were in.

“We underestimated Bishop’s kidnappers. They led us right into a trap.” Jimmy contemplated out loud. 

“You think so?” Tim questioned.

“How else do you explain the army of men in black waiting for us? I’m pretty sure they have us exactly where they want us, now. We have considerably less resources here than we did back in the states,” Jimmy explained.

McGee opened his mouth to refute that statement, but closed it again when he realized it was absolutely true. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of everyone’s stomach. 

“We can’t give up,” Abby interrupted before the atmosphere could become too depressing. “This is just one of the trials the prophecy talked about. We can do this.”

“What if we can’t, Abs?”

“Don’t talk like that, Timmy. Tony trusted us to stay here and work on the prophecy. We can do this. We can’t afford to fail. Do you want Earth to fall?”

“Of course not, but we’re not superheroes, Abs.”

Abby stomped her feet. “Just do your best, Tim. The rest will fall into place.”

“I hope you’re right, Abs.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I also have no crazy cat tale updates written. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
